The Prince Way
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: As Vegeta as our narrator, he explains the true way Frieza really met his death.


this is one of my favorite dbz fics i wrote. it's vegeta's version of how frieza really died. :p I wrote this so many years ago when I was first starting to write fan fiction. I did a ton of revising on this one but still managed to keep the basic attitude of the plot the same. I didn't want to change it too much.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters portrayed in this article.

_**The Prince Way  
**_(how Frieza really died)

(Vegeta as the narrator! Thought I would change the way of writing fics for a while and I really like this one!! You'll never see Vegeta like this ever again, so here's your chance! Take it or leave it!)

It was a dark stormy night at the time of the battle. I stood in the rain with my eyes closed thinking of home and how things are going to be once this is all over. I can finally settle down with Bulma and take care of our children Trunks and Bra. I can finally spend time with my family. I couldn't help but smile. And for once in my life I could feel the warm of scent of happiness that lingered in my smile. I opened my eyes and looked over at my rival, Kakarot. He stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Vegeta. I hope soon enough this will all be over." I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but believe him. He turned and started his way back home. "Kakarot.." He stopped and listened. "Thanks." I said in a low but firm tone. He turned his head and smirked, then disappeared into the darkness.

I sighed and stared down at the ground for the longest time. The rain drops felt like heavy weights pouring down onto my body and the pressure of the wind hugged me tightly. I thought of the first time I joined up with them. I thought about when I first met Bulma. I didn't fall in love with her because of her beauty (but it was on my mind), it was her toughness and how she wouldn't take my attitude that did it. I hesitated to think this, but I love her, to death. I would do anything to protect her, no matter what happens to me. Same with my son, who I hope will grow up to be a strong and powerful saiyian like myself. I thought of my daughter Bra who I hoped would settle down eventually and wouldn't have to face the cruel hand of battle. (if all goes well o.O)

Another smile crept onto my lips as a memory flashed through my mind. It was a bright and sunny day when I was sitting up against a tree watching Bulma and little Trunks playing in the field. Bra was asleep next to me, slumbering peacefully. Trunks was so happy, he was smiling and laughing while Bulma was trying to catch him. It was one of the few happiest memories I had. I wonder how things are going to be if this continues any longer. Every day be a dark one and battles occur over and over again, every warrior for themselves. Having to struggle just to live and get through that day only knowing that the same thing will happen tomorrow(That fcking Frieza. He's going to get it.) The only time I can be free is during the night. Now I remember life on planet Vegeta, where I was born. Raditz going to earth to destroy Kakarot. But him and Piccolo destroyed him. That's when Gohan found his power but didn't know how to control it.

Then me and Knappa arrived at earth to destroy him. He seemed too strong for Knappa and I had no choice but rid earth and planet Vegeta of him. What no one knows is inside I was a bit sad of losing him. It was not that I wanted to destroy him, it's that I had to. That's how I was taught. Let the superior live and the weak die. But who was I to judge? I think of that only now. Anyway, I had such neat memories and battles with him, it was hard to see him go. But I showed no one my feelings. When Kakarot sent me back to my planet after the long and bloody battle we had, in a way I was wondering if there was any pity in that. He let me go. I must've looked pathetic to them all.

Then the battles we had together. I have to admit, all the times I joined up with them to get the dragon balls to myself, I was kind of fighting along with them because I hated Freiza for killing my Father, King Vegeta. I felt apart of that group. As if I was wanted, needed or something. I felt less hatred toward them. Yet I would never admit it. Friendships developed (well not really..kind of just slowly made my way into the "group") and I was apart of them. That's when I realized I could use my powers in a way I never imagined. It was a great feeling fusing with Kakarot. (although I could've picked someone stronger but oh well.) Instead of the power now inside me making me feel more powerful, I felt as one with Kakarot and we both felt stronger.

Not only did I find out that my powers could be stronger just by pure happiness and a clear mind, I also realized by being around Kakarot made me stronger and less willing to destroy the earth and the worthless humans that inhabited it. He made me see the light, you could say, and I felt awakened by his words. His kindness was like a warm embrace and little did I want to admit that I was truly beginning to respect that man. But it wasn't him alone that made that change in me. I could feel my hatred diminish over time the more time I spent with them all. It was as if they were taking the bad parts of me and slowly chipping them away to reveal a much different and happier person. But that didn't mean I had to show it. I had this tough exterior and even though Kakarot could read me like a book, I was persistent to let everyone else know I wasn't a force to be reckoned with. But he wasn't the only who good read through me, and he wasn't the one who eventually got through to me. It was her, that blasted woman, Bulma.

But enough rambling about my past. I have an obligation to the planet who has shown me such mercy and kindness. I have an obligation to myself of whom I have denied for so many years. And so as the prince of all saiyans I have a job to do. Destroy Freiza, save the world and what few saiyans it has on it, go home and protect my family. It was going to me that finally brought that loathesome being to his knees and to his final demise. The very thought of him infuriated me.

I shook my head from my thoughts as it started to hurt. I felt a slight gust of wind blow past me lifting my hair softly. I had just turned around when Trunks stepped out from behind a wall. I looked at him quietly and waited for him to speak. He returned my gaze but his expression showed a sadness only a father could understand. He stepped forward and held out his hand. He was holding a silver band that shimmered dimly in the dull light the night provided. I recognized it as Bulma's. "What are you doing with that?" I scowled at him. He looked down and tightened his fists. "It's about mom. She was.." he paused and closed his eyes growling angrily, then he shouted "She was captured! And I couldn't do anything about it! When I got home she was gone and one of Frieza's henchmen had left a note!" He shoved a note at me and stepped away, bowing his head.

My eyes scanned over the paper, and every word I read I could my chest tightening a little more. 'We took bulma, try to rescue her and she's dead! All we want is Vegeta!' I stood my ground, staring into the paper. I felt enraged and a surge of energy passed through my body and torched the note in my hands. Frieza's writhing body twisting on the ground in a bloody mess flooded my mind and all I could see was red. I hadn't noticed I was clenching my fists so tightly that were small drips of blood falling onto the wet ground through my enclosed fingers. I felt so tense and I wanted more than anything for this not to be true. But it was. This was my reality.

I raised my head and regarded him, with not particular expression on face. I saw his eyes meet mine then quickly dart away, as if avoiding me. "I'm a coward I know what your going to say. I should of went after her but..." But I stopped him mid sentence. "Hey." I took the bracelet from his hand and walked past him. He stood there for a moment and then started to follow after me. He stayed behind me the rest of the way, keeping an eye out on me as if I was going to lash out on him or beat the hell out of him. When we reached the house there was scum all over it and it reeked of Frieza's horrible stench. I clinched the bracelet in my hand and could feel my anger growing inside even more. I even started to feel a rush of power charge through my body. But I held back the urge and sighed.

I turned around and saw Trunks a little further away. I growled angrily and disappeared. I could see the slightly scared look on his face as a made my way behind without him knowing. I appeared in front of him in a split second after disappearing. He jumped back but I grabbed him by the collar and kept him in front of me. "Trunks..Who else knows about this?" I could feel him shiver slightly but he wasn't struggling. I wasn't holding on to him tight. He could easily escape. But knowing that I wasn't going to kick his ass he stayed there and nodded his head. "Everyone."

I sighed and looked at the bracelet. I could see Bulma's face in it. Now I kind of missed that woman. It was weird but something told me to go get her and keep her forever. I shook my head and looked up at Trunks again. "I'm going after her. You stay here along with everyone else. You tell them that I went, I will kill you myself." And with those words I disappeared and headed towards Frieza's hideout. It would take about a day or two to reach his place. And it gave me plenty of time to conjure up my plan. There wasn't much to my plan though. I was going to keep things as simple as possible; kill everything in sight and save Bulma.

As I arrived over a hill a few miles off I made sure no one was there. I lowered my power level so I could hide nearby. I looked around a bit and couldn't see her anywhere or even feel her essence or anything. I was starting to wonder if this was a trap but just then I heard a distant scream which I KNEW for sure it was Bulma. I couldn't help but tap my 'useful' ears and a smug smirk played on my lips. That's what being a saiyan was all about.

I crept slowly towards this large rounded complex and hide inside a few bushes. I felt rather silly for being so secretive but I knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill Bulma if they even thought I was near. I studied the area closely, my eyes searching for her. Then finally, I spotted Bulma hanging by a rope tied around her waist. She was struggling and I could smell the fear in her. She was wrapped around hidden power cloths that disguised her so no one can find her. Just another one of Frieza's tricks. But it didn't work on me.

I couldn't just barge in and free her. There were to many guys there to take down plus Frieza and his multiple forms. It was impossible, even at night when they least expectt it. I sighed quietly and thought of a plan but nothing came to mind. So I sat there, with nothing, not knowing what to do, or when to do something. I looked back up at Bulma, into her teary eyes.I stared at her with a feeling of love inside of me. I kept thinking she saw me so she know she was safe but then again, she might just give me away.

But just then something had caught my attention. It was a butter fly with red and blue hues mingled on it. It fluttered right up to me and as if dancing, it hovered around me. Before I knew it there were more surrounding me. I thought with this kind of attention, they might give me away. More and more butterflies were crowding around me until they were carrying me. I was trapped in a sort of cocoon like thing. They dragged me past into a bush where a saiyan stood. I fell unto the ground looked up at her. She was a tad on the short side and had short black hair. Her eyes were a blue color with red like the butterflies. Her armor was of Frieza and from that I knew I was discovered. She knelt down to me.

I watched her every move, building up my power just waiting for her to try and make her move. But instead she sat down beside me and let all the butterflies fly onto her. I stared and wondered what the hell was going "What is going? What do you want!?" I whispered coldly to her. She smiled slightly "Your a sneaky little Vegeta aren't you? Well I found you! But I won't report you to Frieza only because I think your cute..I'm going to help you find the three crystals, well the first one." I was a bit confused. I sat up and leaned on my arms. "What do you mean? What for?" She smiled and slightly giggled "Well, duh. You need them to get Bulma out. But I'll do this for you only if you promise to help me out with something." My eyes lighten as I heard Bulma's name and the chance of getting of her out of here. "Okay what do you want?"

She nodded "Well you see, an entire flock of my butterflies are trapped at the top that mountain over there. If you can go and get them for me, I'll be more than happy to help you get the crystals." I raised an eyebrow at her with a 'are-you-serious' face. She smiled and pinched my cheek. I moved back. "Okay okay, only if you don't do that ever again." She smiled and stood up. "You better hurry, they are starting the evening check." I thought this was going to be easy so I flew towards the mountain where her butterflies were. "Geez girl, why in the hell did you trap your dumb butterflies up a mountain, damn." But my thoughts were interrupted when one of Frieza's guys popped up and slashed at me with his double swords.

I moved slightly out of the way and barely missed them. I side chopped him in the neck and thrusted my palm into his back. As he jolted up I formed a small ki ball in each hand and launched them both at him making he shake and finally explode in my ki power. I shook my head and thought for a moment. "That was a little to easy.. What? Did they stop putting on tights and going to training because Frieza was looking for someone to marry? What a fag." I thought to myself. I kept going up towards the mountain and reached the dumb butterflies flying around in the meadow up on top of the mountain. I sighed and made my way slowly over to them. But something caught me off guard and I looked up in surprise.

I jumped back and landed on the ground. A guy standing a few feet away from me was wearing a long black rob with hood up and his face hidden in shadows. I tightened my fist and glared darkly at him ready for a battle. Hopefully a good one. He stepped forward and shot out a flaming fire ki attack. "huh? Wait..." I moved out of the way as it flew by me just barely burning the side of my tights(you know what I mean). I looked at him and lowered my eyes. "Kakarot. I never mistake a ki attack. Your fighting style is too familiar!" He took of his hood and surely enough it was Kakarot. I sighed and growled with anger. "Who told you I was here?" He smirked and stepped forward. "I already knew. Knowing you Vegeta, when something happens to Bulma your there even if saving her is impossible."

I growled angerly "Trunks?" He shook his head and pointed behind me. That girl that sent me up her flipped up and power surged around her. She faded away and Pan jumped up. "I was under disguise so you wouldn't suspect me, here is for your hard troubles, I stole it when the guards weren't looking." She handed me one of the three crystals I needed to get Bulma out. I looked up at her "You went under disguise and tricked them all? How did you manage not to get raped, or hurt, or beaten by one of Frieza's guys?" I asked not honestly sure if I cared enough what happened to her.

She sighed and looked away. "I have my ways." I widened my eyes and looked away. " I would rather not know.." Kakarot walked up to me slowly and his shoulders were as broad as daylight. This guy never showed weakness, and I don't think I've ever seen him slump, except when Chichi was involved. "The others are almost impossible to get. But that's why we sent in someone Frieza doesn't know. Hopefully." I wondered who that could be. For sure Frieza had everyone's number, but for him to not know someone? Impossible. Pan looked up and smiled "It's getting dark. We need to get going. Good luck Vegeta. I have to go." She smiled and winked at me as she her image disappeared. She was quick and had great speed.

I wondered why I didn't train with her instead of Kakarot. Oh wait, now I know.. O.o . I placed the small crystal into my pocket and looked at Kakarot. He was standing there staring at me with the wind to his side. "Vegeta..I'll help you get Bulma." I shook my head "NO! I'll get her. You need to go now! I'm on my own now." Just then Gohan landed beside Kakarot. He waved a hand at me but I didn't respond. I lowered my eyes angrily and scoffed. "What now? Hopefully Kakarot, you don't plan on bringing your entire family." He smirked at the remark and shook his head. "Nah, just Gohan. And maybe someone else. But for now, we need to wait until midnight." I didn't even ask.

I sat down at a nearby rock and watched as Gohan and Kakarot sat some ways away talking to each other. I looked away and started to think about Bulma. How great it will be to finally save her and get out of here. I just hate the feeling of Frieza. It makes me a nervous wreck and I can't think straight. I closed my eyes and dozed off. I had my arms crossed to keep me slightly warm. What I didn't know was Gohan and Kakarot were watching me. I opened an eye and then opened both. I stared right back at them. I jumped back and snarled at them, glaring at each of them.

They blinked and and shook there heads. "We're going to wake you up but you looked so peaceful in your sleep." Kakarot said with a slight chuckle. Gohan smirked and laughed a little. I shook my head and brushed my hand through my hair. "Now I'm awake. What do you want?" "It's midnight." Kakarot said this time in a more serious tone. Gohan was still laughing behind him. I was about to kick him to another galaxy when a petite girl landed behind me. It was Pan. "Hey you guys! I have something you might want..Information!" She giggled and looked up at us.

Gohan's smile almost suddenly disappeared and he too reflected his father's serious demeanor. 'That's more like it you moron.' I thought to myself. Pan continued. "Frieza is about to leave his quarters. He is going to go check on something in the 8th section of the columns. You only have a few minutes to steal the crystal and bring it back. If he finds out we're doomed." At the thought of Bulma dieing because of me getting caught by none other then Frieza made me sick to my stomach. But something was eating at me at the moment. I didn't understand a thing about these crystals and I had no clue why I needed them in the first place. But I didn't feel like asking a million questions so I decided to just go with it.

I sighed and stepped forward, deciding to take my chances. "I'll go." Kakarot stopped me. "No..I know what your thinking..If anyone is going to get caught it's going to be me. Gohan made that mess in section 8. I'll get the crystal. When I get caught head over to the main HQ and get the final crystal. When you have all three place them in the pillar below Bulma while everyone is distracted and diverting their attention towards me." I looked up at him. "Are you sure you can do that?" He nodded. "Well farewell and wish me luck." He flew off and waited by Frieza's thrown.

Pan waved goodbye and shouted "Good luck!" I never gave anybody much luck so I didn't bother to say anything. So I stood there waiting for my chance to to make my move either it be fatal or successful. I looked up and just figured out something. "This is turning into a game.." I knew something was odd when she said sent me up here, it's all coming to mind now.

I remember this one game I saw Trunks playing when he was little. It was about a guy who had to to find different gems and orbs to rescue his friend. Now that guy is me. It's just a like a game! I thanked Trunks in my mind. Even though he wasn't here telling me all this, he just helped me figure out what I need to do. Frieza is the bad guy. He is the "boss". I'm the main character and Pan, Gohan, Trunks, and Kakarot are the other players that help me out. But if I die or get caught, it's game over, and there's no reset button, or extra life. That's it. I'm done for. But I won't let that happen. Because I know how to play, and I'm pretty sure I can solve this puzzle. I heard a distant yell and saw a crystal flying right towards me.

I snatched it in mid air and crammed it in my pocket. I ran over the edge and saw Kakarot looking up at me. He put a thumb up and smirked, his signature move. A crowd of guys ran over to him and jumped and pounded on him. He fought them off for as long as he could until he cracked and went ssj on them. Not even ssj was enough to take down some of Frieza's new and improved guys. Those guys he was fighting must've really liked Frieza because they were well trained and from what it looked like they were well taken care of and loyal to their leader.

I headed over to HQ and grabbed the other one with my lightning speed careful not to be seen. I quickly went downt to the pillar and placed the crystals in it. Bulma suddenly started to fall but luckily I caught her. I flew up and left as fast as I could. I felt a weight being lifted from me but was quickly replaced by an even heavier one. I had rescued Bulma but my job was incomplete. There was one last thing I had to do, defeat the boss.

I flew across over the mountain and over the endless ocean. I could smell salt and hear the crashing of waves onto the distant beach. I landed on shore and saw Trunks standing nearby. He must of felt the power Kakarot had emitted and I sensed a nervousness from him. I handed Trunks Bulma and stepped back. "Take care of her. I'm going back. There's something I need to do." He nodded and quickly made his way back home, without even second guessing my word, again we just understood each other. I turned around and flew off back to Frieza's place. 'This game is too easy.' I thought to myself as a swooped past the mountain.

I landed on ground and stepped behind where the battle was taking place. As I could see Kakarot had taken a pretty bad beating from Frieza's men. But he was down to 4 to 1. That's good from what I saw, 15 or 16 to 1. I saw bodies laying everywhere and Frieza just standing there not doing anything and observing everything like the lazy asshole he is. I growled and the power within me erupted.

This time I made sure they noticed. Kakarot looked up at me in surprise."Vegeta what are you doing here?" He said dodging a guys punched and ending up getting kicked in the side. My strength surged through me so prominently as my anger intensified. I walked over to the guy that kicked Kakarot and grabbed him by the throat. "You might as well not look. It's going to get nasty here in a bit." I held his throat tighter and picked him up off the ground. He clawed at my hand and made it bleed as he struggled for his life. I smirked and tightened my grip. I couldn't to squeeze until I felt his bones crack beneath my fingers. A burst of ki exploded through my hands and to say the least there wasn't much of his upper body left. Blood sprayed across my face and on my clothes. As his body collapsed limply onto the ground, I could feel this intense rush as blood rolled down my arm.

I tilted my head to the side and looked over at another guy. I slowly walked over to him with a maniacal grin spread across my face. He shook and stood there watching me. I spun kick him in the side and tore off all of his upper torso. His legs fell to the ground and his upper body part fell slightly to the side. The crimson liquid that spewed from my victims were all that I could see. 'The game is now rated R. Red as blood.' I thought making me chuckle slightly to myself. There were now only 2 men left and I had easily taken down 2. I might as well make this a double kill. Extra bonus points. I powered up with two ki balls formed in each bloody hand. I stepped forward and motioned for them both to come at me.

Sure enough the morons ran at me charging full speed. I didn't move. I stood there and waited. Not even the dumb ass Frieza knew what I was about to do. He had the gayest grin on him like I was about to die or something. When the guys finally reached me I slammed the ki balls in each of there faces causing their heads to fly completly off their shoulders and landing side by side far away from their bodies. I smirked and watched the headless bodies fall to the ground. Easy I thought.

This game could as least have been a challenge. Frieza as the boss makes a bit more gay I guess, but at least he knows how to fight, at least I hope he does. He is such a dumb ass. I turned to him, my face now covered in blood. My cold black eyes rested on him and his stare met mine. I didn't want to have such a gay sight in my mind but I had no choice. Kakarot jumped up and powered up still in ssj form. He stepped forward and frowned disgustingly at Frieza. I smirked evilly and looked back up at Frieza. He stood there with a rotten smile on his face as if he could take on us both. He motioned his hand for us to come at him. I looked to my side at Kakarot "So what do you think? Do you want to go first?" He smirked and nodded "Sure why not.." He popped his knuckles and stepped forward with the power surrounding him.

He vanished and appeared in front of Frieza. He started repeatably punching, kicking and blocking all of Frieza's hits and hitting in the spot where he meant to hit. I stood back watched as blood came flying out of Frieza's mouth and his skin broke pouring out blood. Frieza took a bad beating but nothing compared to what I was about to give him (O.o). I stepped forward, the smirk still plastered on my bloody face. He whipped his tail at me and I lifted my hand and grabbed it. I held on to it for a moment to let him know what I was about to do. He tugged and pulled and formed a blue fire ball and shot it at me. I knocked it away with my other hand and shook my head. I tightened my hand on his tail and stepped back.

I snapped my arm back and tore his tail completely off. Blood sprayed out everywhere. He yelled in pain loudly echoing in my ears. He threw many punches at me as I dodged them. His bloody face getting angrier and angrier the more he punched and missed. I grabbed his fists, raising an eyebrow at him. He pushed against me and I held tight onto him. I headbutted him and busted his nose, reveling in his suffering. I let go and blasted him away with one of my ki attacks to his gut. He flew back and fell onto a pole that was sticking up. It went right through his body. I held my hands together and formed an ultimate inferno. My hands heated up and I could feel a rush of power surge through them and electic lights glow around me. Lightning sparked across my body as my power grew. I picked up my hands and then held them to my side.

I looked up at Frieza who was half dead (that jackass..). I thrusted my hands forward and felt my body jolt backwards as it left my hands. I watched it slammed into Frieza and explode him in my inferno. Once I knew he was gone I fell to knees and panted slightly. Kakarot walked up to me and held his hand infront of my face. I grabbed his hand and got up. "Impressive Vegeta? Where did you learn that?" I smirked and wiped off some blood from my mouth "Flawless Victory."

I turned away and flew back home. In a way I was so relieved for all that to finally be over but then again I knew tomorrow and for a few weeks it would nothing but a clean up job to rid the world of it's final inhabitants of Frieza's henchman. It was a daunting task but I was up to it. I knew in the end it would all be worth it.

As I landed near the entrance to my home, I stared at the doorway rather than just walk in. This place always felt so welcoming to me, and even before I realized it, I looked at it as a haven than just a shelter with food and water. I slowly opened the door and stepped in. It was dark inside and I couldn't sense my son or daughter home at the moment. I made my way to my bedroom and peeked in, holding my breath. I saw her resting on the bed. She must have been exhausted from that ordeal.

I didn't mean to stir her but the creak beneath my feet caused her to wake with a sharp breath in her throat. She rubbed her eyes and regarded me with horror in her eyes. I could almost tell what she was thinking. "You should have seen the other guys..." I remarked, crossing my arms as I leaned against the doorway. I could feel her stand up and step towards me slowly. The last thing I wanted was for her to be afraid of me or hate me for what I did. But I was reassured by a warm hand on my shoulder. She obviously didn't mind my appearance because I suddenly felt her embrace. We didn't speak we just kind of knew what the other was thinking. She was smiling and her head was leaned against my chest. I returned her feelings and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. And without another word I lifted her chin and pressed my lips against hers, savoring her warmth. I'm glad I saved her. Finally I beat the game. That was too easy. Hahahah...

So what do you think? Did I do good? Well later that night I cleaned off all the blood and was glad I got Bulma back. I never did thank Trunks for his help, because well, for starters he didn't know he helped me and he wouldn't know what do to say. Kakarot ended up hurting himself trying to mimic my move. I finally got revenge on Gohan, I put blue dye in his hair spay. hahaha! Well, what else can I do? I can't beat the hell out of him, there's Kakarot you know and that mean old woman, Chichi. And Bra didn't want me to. She wanted me to do something atleast a little passive... Than she beat the hell out of him. I forgot what he did to her..I think he made fun of her dress or something. What?! I can't remember everything!! Oh..I know what your waiting for...

_**THE END...**_

**--**

**A/N: Well, I don't know if you can tell or not but Vegeta is my favorite character :D I had so much fun writing this back then and I'm even considering writing more stuff. Well it wasn't as long as I was hoping, and I normally like to make my stuff long. I don't know about you but when I see a story with a 2,000 words or less I don't really feel turned on to read it. Anyway, this is one of the first completed fan fics I have up . Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
